This invention relates generally to an apparatus for generating mechanical energy, and relates specifically to an apparatus for generating mechanical energy responsive to the interaction of a plurality of magnetic fields.
Presently known devices for generating mechanical energy include electric motors which include a stationary permanent magnet, a coil which is free to rotate between the poles of the stationary permanent magnet, and which comprises an electromagnet when current passes therethrough, and a commutator which alternately reverses the direction of current in the coil. Such devices consume large amounts of electrical energy and are inefficient and wasteful in the use of electrical energy.